Welcome To Death City
by DeathTheKid92
Summary: What happens when young girls from surrounding cities go missing and Lord Death sends his son Kid and the others to find out what's going on? Kid thought this was just another assignment, that was until he helped save a young girl who he calls Zen. Will Kid risk everything to help save the girl he comes to love?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. I sincerely apologize for switching this story from third person to first person point of view. It was proving to be more difficult than I thought. I'm currently working on rewriting the first chapter. It should be up soon but for now here is the new prologue. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"My body is so cold, so very cold." I thought as I slowly tried to open my eyes.

Upon opening them I realized that my vision was extremely blurry.I couldn't see two inches in front of me and that was enough to send me into a panic attack. To make matters worse everything sounded so far away, like someone had turned the volume down on the television and I couldn't find the remote.

I was aware that whatever had happened I had been injured. My stomach churned at the thought of the blood that was currently running down my face. I took a deep breath and breathed through my mouth so I wouldn't smell the blood.

"I'm going to die here if someone doesn't find me." I thought as everything went black.

I was woken up some time later by a hand pressed gently against my forehead. The touch frightened me causing me to move slightly.

"We haven't got much time we need to get her to Death City." I heard a voice say. However I had to really concentrate on what was being said to make out the words.


	2. Chapter 1: Death City

**Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter for Welcome To Death City. As I said I wanted to rewrite this in the first person. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion. This chapter is kind of short, however the next one will be longer. Until then enjoy. :) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Chapter One: Death City**

Beep...Beep...Beep. "What is that horrible sound?" I thought as I rolled over. However when I rolled over I was greeted by an unpleasant pain on the right side of my head. That's when the events from the previous day came rushing back to me.

"Where am I? What happened?" I said as I sat up a little to quickly.

"Relax. You're safe here."

I turned toward what seemed to be a young male voice. I studied him for a second wondering if I should speak. He seemed nice enough, although the way he was watching my every move made me uneasy. This boy looked to be about my age. He was about average height with dark black hair. He had three white stripes on one side of his head and what appeared to be yellow eyes.

" You want to know don't you?" He said breaking the silence.

"How did he do that? It was like he was reading my mind." I thought as I looked at him.

"Why don't we start with what you remember."

A look of confusion crossed my face. What did I remember?

"I-I remember my age." I said after a moment. "I'm seventeen."

"Anything else?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head and looked down at my hands. I didn't want to look at him, I was embarrassed that I couldn't remember anything.

"It's not uncommon for something like this to happen. In the mean time we should probably give you a temporary name." He said with a soft smile.

I though for a moment trying to come up with something to go by. Failing miserably I looked to the stranger with the yellow eyes.

"What if we call you Zen? I think that fits."

"Zen." I repeated trying the name out.

"I like it." I have a question though, what's your name?" I asked unsure of what to call him.

"Call me Kid." He said in a calm voice.

Just as I was going to ask what had happened the day before Kid walked toward the door clearly getting ready to leave.

" Hey Kid, aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"Later. Right now you need rest...the less stress you're under the better. You were hurt pretty bad I don't want anything to make that worse." Kid replied leaving me alone in the room.

"Fantastic." I thought slightly frustrated.

Here I was badly injured and in a strange place. what made me even more angry is that I couldn't seem to remember anything. My name, Where I lived, Who my parents were. It was as though my memory had been completely erased.

To keep myself from going insane I decided it would be best to check out my surroundings. From what I could tell the room I was in looked like a makeshift hospital room, maybe a nurse's office. There was a Medicine Cabinet at the foot of the bed I was in and some filing cabinets just to the right. The room was small and was white in color.

About an hour later I was brought back to my grim reality by a light knock on the door."Hi Kid." I said with a smile as he walked through the door.

Once I noticed the serious look on Kids face I sat up bracing myself for whatever was about to come. Kid sat on the edge of my bed before he spoke to me.

"Zen, I need you to stay calm okay...this wasn't my idea. However bad of an idea I believe this is my father insisted on speaking with you."

At first none of what Kid was saying made any since, that was until I seen his father. If I'm being honest it took everything within me to keep from screaming.

" Zen this is my father." Kid paused for a minute before continuing. "Meet Lord Death."


	3. Chapter 2: Lord Death

**Hi everyone! Here's Chapter Two of Welcome To Death City. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I promise it will pick up in the next chapter. There may even be a fight between Kid and Zen. ****  
**

**Feel free to review, each one is truly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Lord Death**_

For a long while no one said a word, to be truthfully honest I think for a moment I forgot to breath because when the air filled my lungs it burned.

"Hi there...um Kid did you find out her name?" Lord Death asked as he turned toward his son.

"No, it seems as though she has forgotten almost everything."

"Hello! I'm right here!" I blurted out feeling frustrated.

I immediately covered my mouth feeling not only embarrassed but worried as well. I was in the same room as death after all.

"W-Will someone please explain what's going on? I have so many questions." I said softly.

Both Lord Death and Kid looked around the room as if stalling before turning toward me.

"Zen..."Kid trailed off as he looked to his father for help.

What happened next dumbfounded me entirely. Lord Death sat down next to me, it was almost as if he were trying to comfort me.

"Zen." Lord Death began. "Kid and a few of the students here found you. You were badly injured and on the verge of death, my son did what he thought was best...he brought you here."

It took for what seemed like a lifetime for his words to sink in. However, three words kept replaying in my head. "verge of death." I gripped the blanket doing my very best to hold back the flood of oncoming tears. In the end there's only so much one person can hold in and I knew I was at my breaking point. I let the tears begin to fall. At first one tear at a time hit my hand, it reminded me of being caught in the beginning of a rain storm.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to discover Kid standing beside me.

"Father maybe it would be best if you left."

With that Kid and I watched Lord Death leave. For a long while everything was still in the small room. When Kid finally spoke I felt myself jump from being spooked.

"I promise you everything will be alright. As long as you're here you'll be protected, you have my word. "Kid said as he finally moved his hand from my shoulder.

The look in his eyes made me feel safe somehow. In all reality I knew I had no choice but to trust Kid as well as his father Lord Death. I couldn't get out of here...not without my memory. I had no recollection of how I'd gotten here, let alone how to leave.

I sighed before laying back down. Even though I had only been woken up a little while ago exhaustion hit me like I tidal wave. I knew I needed sleep but I also knew it wouldn't come easy with so much on my mind. I looked to Kid for a moment but something told me if I wanted answers Kid wasn't the person to ask. No, if I wanted answers I would have to go straight to the source...Lord Death. The only question was how was I going to get out of the room?

One thing was for sure I had to think and fast. Trying to think on my feet I did the very first thing that came to mind.

"Kid maybe I should try to rest." I said rubbing my eyes and doing my best to fake yawn.

Kid nodded and slowly made his way to the door. As I watched him I had sinking feeling deep in my stomach. Did I really want to know the truth?

I waited until I could no longer hear Kids footsteps before I stood up but as I moved forward I felt a tug at my arm. When I turned to see what was tugging at me I was reminded of the inconvenience of the IV attached to my arm.

"Seriously." I said beginning to pout.

I guess this stupid thing is coming with me. "So much for my mad ninja skills." I thought rolling my eyes. I carefully moved toward the door trying my best to not make too much noise. After making it to the door I opened it just enough to peek out and take a look at what was beyond the door.

Once I built up the courage to open the door further I smiled to myself, happy that I'd made it this far.

"Now to locate Lord Death." I said walking out into what I thought was an empty hallway.

" What was that you said?"

In one swift motion I turned and was nose to nose with an irritated looking kid.

"K-Kid." I said as I quickly turned to make a mad dash down the hall. Even with the stupid IV I was set on making it out of this place.

Unfortunately I made impact with another person which caused me to fly backward and hit the tile with a loud thud.

"Why would you want to run away from the biggest star on earth?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"W-Who are you?" I said with fear clearly in my voice.

" I'm Black Star the biggest star in the world!" Black Star replied as he helped me to my feet.

"Thank you for your help Black Star. You can leave now." Kid said from behind me.

"Is that guy for real?" I asked raising an eyebrow as the so caled biggest star in the world walked away.

" Don't mind Black Star he's kind of an idiot but I suspected you might try something like this."


	4. Chapter 3: We Should Talk

**Hi again Soul Eater fans! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really have been having so much fun writhing this. I hope you like where the story is going. Also I'm trying to update as often as possible. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate it. :) ****  
**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: We Should Talk_.

"You can't keep me here!" I yelled angrily at Kid.

"If you don't stay here where will you go?" He countered knowing that he had me cornered.

I instantly crossed my arms and looked away. I was so frustrated that I felt tears roll down my face. "Wonderful." I thought. "This is all I need."

I knew Kid was watching me, I could feel his eyes burning right through me. What I couldn't seem to wrap my brain around was how calm he remained even when I was yelling.

"Look if you promise to go back in the room and stay there I will tell you everything I know." Kid said with a sigh.

Even though I was beginning to despise the small hospital like room I did as the not quite raven haired boy asked. I listened as the door slowly closed behind me. Almost out of habit I cringed.

"Tapped like a rat." I mumbled as I sat down on the cold uncomfortable bed.

I concentrated on the sound of Kid's footsteps as they seemed to echo off the to close walls.

"As you know when I found you..."

"I was nearly dead..." I said interrupting the boy.

"That's right." He paused for a brief moment and continued. "We have a theory as to what happened but for the time being that's all it is. Everyone here at the DWMA thinks that the witch Medusa may be involved in the many disappearances." He said stopping to let his words sink in.

I felt my eye twitch at his words, this couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming or hallucinating. That's it I was hallucinating, that was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

"I was afraid that this might be to much for you to handle. By the look on your face I can see I was right." Kid said in a serious tone.

"I'm fine." I lied hoping he wouldn't see through it.

A frown crossed the boys almost delicate looking features. That's when I really and I do mean really looked at him for the first time. His skin looked like it was smooth like porcelain, his eyes seeming to be more of a golden honey rather than a yellow and his lips were a pale rose color.

At that thought I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks. "What was wrong with me?"

"Zen is everything alright." Kid asked extending a hand toward me.

"Yes! I'm fine." I said frantically as I hid my blushing face in the pillow.

"If this is to overwhelming we can talk more later." The golden eyed boy said standing up.

"Is that all you know?" I asked hoping for a little more information.

"I don't really know anything else as of now but all of us are doing our best to find out what we can."

"Shouldn't I be helping? You found ME remember? Everything you do effects me." I said feeling my face get hot from anger.

"I suppose you have a point." He said turning to face me.

"I'll send someone in to remove that IV."

I smiled to myself as I watched the boy walk out of the room and very carefully shut the door behind him.

Once that annoying IV was out of my arm the nurse gave me some clothes to change into and asked if I needed anything else. I politely said no and hurried into the bathroom to change.

Looking in the mirror I brushed my long blond hair out of my eyes and a small smile spread across my thin pink lips.

"I can't wait to get out here." I said just above a whisper as I walked out of the bathroom and opened the doorway to my semi freedom for the time being. I wasn't at all surprised to see the object of my affection leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Stop it Zen." I thought as my stomach started doing flips.

"Follow me." The young reaper said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the door to the outside world.

I grinned from ear to ear as I stepped through the large double doors and into the warm sunlight. All at once I narrowed my eyes and checked my surroundings. I glanced behind me and up at the huge building. I instantly felt small standing in front of the colorful building.

"Where are we?" I asked with wide eyes.

" The Death Weapon Meister Academy." Kid said with a look I couldn't seem to figure out.

"So I was in a school." I said as we walked down the stairs.

As we continued walking I couldn't help but wonder if the place I came from looked like this. At that thought I was hit with a sight pain, I was still upset that I couldn't remember anything before being attacked.

"Kid, do you think I'll get my memory back?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"I don't see why not." Kid said as he came to a stop before turning to face me.

As he looked at me I found myself rubbing the back of my neck and looking away. I knew that if I made eye contact with him I'd blush and then I'd have to explain way I was blushing.

"Give it some time. You've been through a lot." Kid said placing a hand on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4: My New Temporary Home

**Hey there Soul Eater Fans! Here is chapter four of my fan fiction. I just want to say thank you for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites list. I truly appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I Do Not Own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: My New Temporary Home**_

I felt my body tense as Kid placed his hand on my shoulder and I was instantly angry with myself. I felt like I was going insane. Here I was in an unfamiliar place, with almost no memory and I was worried about what some guy thought of me!

"Not to ask so many questions but where are we going?" I asked as I walked beside Kid.

"To my house."

As we continued our walk to Kid's I took the opportunity to not only check out the city but to soak up the sun. Even if I didn't want to be here I'd be lying if I said the city didn't peek my interest a little.

"Kid, where exactly am I? I don't know much about this place." I said looking at my feet.

"We can talk about it later." The boy said as he opened the door to what I presumed was his home.

"Wow." I said with wide eyes.

Once inside I looked around in amazement at his home, it was absolutely gorgeous. Everything seemed so elegant. I found myself slowly walking further into the house, completely unaware that a living room full of strangers had their eyes on me.

"What is she doing?"

" Black Star be nice the poor girl lost her memory."

"Not cool."

Hearing multiple voices I turned toward them not knowing what else to do. All at once I felt embarrassed, confused and oddly enough I felt lost once I noticed Kid wasn't close by.

"H..Hi." I said timidly.

" Hi." Said a young girl with long hair and green eyes as she jumped up to greet me.

"I'm Maka."

"Zen." I replied nervously.

" Do we know anything else?" Kid asked as he pushed me forward.

"It looks like our theory may have been right." A boy with white hair replied.

" So Medusa is back and out for revenge." Kid said narrowing his eyes.

"Um...not to sound stupid but can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked looking from Kid to Maka.

"Zen do you remember when I told you about Medusa?"

I nodded in response before Kid continued to speak.

"It looks like she is behind the disappearances, now we just need to figure out why and how to stop her."

"Not to burst anyone's bubble but what are we going to do with her?" The white haired boy with razor like teeth asked as he pointed to me.

I once more found myself looking to Kid for an answer. However, when I glanced up at him he had a frown on his face; which in turn made my stomach flip.

"She'll stay here. We can't have her in anymore danger."

The room fell silent after Kid spoke and I began to let my mind wander. Thoughts swirled around in my mind like a whirlpool as the group went back to their conversation. I had so many questions I wanted to ask but it was as if the wire from my brain to my mouth had been severed.

"Zen?"

"Zen, maybe you should sit."

Feeling a hand gently touch me made me jump and I was instantly pulled out of my own thoughts.

" I...I'm fine." I managed to spit out.

" You don't look fine. To be honest you look like you might pass out." A boy with bright blue hair and a star shaped tattoo stated.

" Black Star!" Everyone yelled in unison.

" I'm probably just tired...it's been a long day." I said breaking the silence and causing everyone to look at me.

"Let's take some time to relax and come back tomorrow." A dark haired girl suggested with a smile.

Everyone looked to one another as if agreeing with the earlier statement. I watched as they left one by one.

"Alone again." I said almost disappointed.

" You seem troubled...would you like to talk?" Kid asked as he pushed me toward an empty chair.

"It's...I have so many questions. I wouldn't even know where to start." I said looking down at my hands.

"Why don't you start with what's bugging you the most."

" Do you know for sure that Medusa is after me?" I asked biting my lip.

"No, which is why you're staying here."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Until we put a stop to whatever is going on." Kid replied.

The two of us went back and forth for quite a while, I would ask a question and Kid would answer it to the best of his ability. I'm not exactly sure when I fell asleep but I was woken up when I felt someone pick me up.

When I opened my eyes and looked up I discovered that Kid was carrying me. At first I wasn't sure if I should tell him I was awake. However, as I contemplated the idea I got distracted by the paintings on the walls. They seemed to be pictures of Kid and his father Lord Death. As we past picture after picture one caught my eye and stood out from the rest. Kid was little and had a smile on his face. He was being held by Lord Death, they both appeared to be happy and Kid had this look in his eyes that I've never seen before.

I was so busy gazing at the picture that I hadn't realized that we had come to the end of the long hallway, Kid then opened a door and flipped on a dim light. It let out a soft glow but wasn't enough to wake someone that was sleeping. From what I could see the room was fairly large and blue in color. There were pictures hanging on the walls but I couldn't make them out in the light. Kid made his way to the bed and I spoke just as he was lowering me to the bed.

"Kid, thank you." I said quietly.


	6. Chapter 5: Symmetry?

**Hey again! I have been writing on and off all day and I have gotten chapter five done! :) I hope you all like this update. Thank you all for the favorites,follows and reviews. I appreciate each one that I get. It makes me smile knowing someone likes what I write.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

**_Chapter Five:__ Symmetry_**?

When I opened my eyes the early morning sun was streaming in through the small window just across from the bed that I had slept in. I stretched and flipped the dark blue blanket off. As I climbed out of the strangely large bed and my feet met the soft carpet I noticed that I had slept in the clothing I was given the previous day.

A slight frown crossed my usually soft features as I furrowed my brow. "What am I going to wear? I have no clothes."

I tip towed my way to the door and peeked out into the long empty hallway. I couldn't be sure how early it was given the fact that there wasn't a clock in the room.

"How inconvenient." I thought as I tapped my foot.

Brushing my long and at the moment very messy blond hair out of my eyes I glaced around and placed my hands on my hips.

My eyes widened as I glanced to my left and discovered a huge bookcase. Suddenly a memory came back as I continued to gaze at the books that lined the shelves. I was twelve or thirteen years old, sitting on my light pink canopy bed with a book in my lap. That new book smell surrounding me as I thought back, with unsteady hands I reached out and pulled a book from it's resting place. I held the book as the memory faded.

"Romeo And Juliet." I spoke aloud as I turned the book over in my slender fingers.

I walked ever so gently over to the bed and made my way to the middle. I carefully opened the book and found myself lost in the story of forbidden and tragic love.

A light knock on the door interrupted me a short time later. Looking up I watched as the door opened and I tall thin blond entered. It appeared that she was carrying clothing and a few other items in her arms.

"Hi there. I'm Liz." She said as she closed the distance between us.

"Hi." I replied as I got off the bed.

"I was asked to bring these to you." Liz said with a smile as she passed the items to me.

" Thank you." I nodded.

"No problem. When you're ready come to the living room, oh and Kid told me to tell you that there's no need to rush."

As Liz left me to get ready I picked up the book and placed it on the wooden bedside table. I thought to myself for a moment before making my way to the bathroom that was on my right.

" My goodness. Everything here is so fancy." I said as I took in the huge bathroom. The room itself was white but everything was accompanied by gold trim. Oddly enough one of the things to catch my eye was the toilet paper.

" How strange." I said noticing that the tip of the toilet paper was in the shape of a triangle.

I shrugged it off after a long moment of pondering and set down the items that were in my arms on the counter next to the sink. I then ran a brush through my hair as I waited for the water in the shower to warm up. Stepping into the shower I was greeted by the hot water as it hit my sore body. I was so tense that my entire body ached from head to toe and the hot was was inviting as it relaxed my muscles. I leaned against the cold shower wall and sighed as I closed my eyes. I stayed like for some time before stepping out and trying on the clothing I was given.

I walked up to the sink after getting dressed and examined my face. My skin was unusually pale and I was discouraged when I seen the dark circles under my eyes, no doubt caused by a lack of sleep. I was saddened even further when I noticed my once bright blue eyes now held fear and sadness.

Once out of the bathroom I went to the full length mirror I had noticed earlier. I stood in front of it starring at my petite figure.

"Well, I don't look bad considering this isn't something I would usually wear." I said as I studied the black and white plaid skirt and white tank top.

I slipped on the boots I was given, smiled to myself as I turned away from the mirror and made my way down the hall.

"My memory is returning." I said enthusiastically as Kid came into sight.

"That's fantastic." Kid said before speaking once more. "Zen I know you've met L..."

Kid was cut short as I lost my balance and knocked one of the four candles off the table smashing it slightly on one side as it hit the hard wood floor.

"I'm glade those weren't lit." I said as I got to my feet.

When I looked up at Kid his eye had begun to twitch before he went into what would later be explained as a symmetry fit.

I stood there watching as Kid got a nose bleed, passed out had to be woken up by Liz and a smaller blond with short hair.

"Symmetry is key! Everything must be symmetrical. Fix it, fix it, fix it." Kid yelled as he sat up.


	7. Chapter 6: A Day With The Girls

**Hey there Soul Eater Fans! I hope all is well. Once again thank you so much for the favorites, reviews and follows. I truly appreciate each one that I get. It means the world to me that you like what I'm writing. :)****  
**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Day With The Girls**

I watched as Kid sat down in the nearest chair after his "symmetry fit." My heart felt as though it was going to beat out of my chest, the last thing I wanted was for him to be angry.

Kid had saved me, brought me to Death City and welcomed me into his home. I had no idea how this was going to play out...I was always falling over things, into things and over my own feet. How could I stay in a house with someone that freaked out every time something got moved?

"Kid I am so sorry about the c..." I was cut off by Kid holding up his hand.

"You didn't know just be sure it doesn't happen again. Liz, Patty I'm trusting you. Don't let me down." He said as he stood and made his way out of the room.

"What's going on?' I asked nervously.

"Calm down Zen." Kid has some things to take care of and while he's doing that we're going shopping." Liz replied grinning.

" I can't wait!" Said the younger sister who I assumed was Patty.

"I don't know, I mean I don't have any money." I said looking at my feet.

"Don't worry I've got it."

With that Liz, Patty and I were on our way to the nearest mall. As we walked the busy streets of Death City I somehow felt more comfortable in my own skin. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze and there was a faint smell of coffee in the air from a near by shop. For the first time since arriving in Death City I felt like things were looking up.

"Liz, I think Zen might want a coffee." Patty said when she noticed that I'd stopped.

Liz turned to look at me and with a bright smile pulled me into the coffee shop. A tiny bell rang as she pushed the door open, I was immediately hit by a wave of smells. I'm not exactly sure what I smelled first the muffins, pies or the coffee. Everything smelled so heavenly and my mouth began to water ever so slightly.

The three of us walked up to the counter and I studied the menu that hung on the wall behind the counter. After reading the menu twice I settled on a cappuccino, although I had never had one before. Upon taking my order I glanced around at the shop with bright eyes. It was small but had a very lived in feel to it.

"Why don't we sit over there." I said pointing to a table next to window.

"Good Choice."

As we sat down I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of happiness. We sat there talking like we were old friends catching up. In a way it was nice, to have someone to talk to. I learned a lot about the City and in a strange way I felt like I was learning more about myself as well.

"Let's get going." Liz said as she stood up.

I looked around in complete amazement at the size of the cities mall. There were so many places to check out. As we made our way through the mall a small pair of pink heart shaped earrings caught my eye and I stopped where I was. All at once I felt like I was in one of those old sitcoms where you hear the harp and you're taken to a different time and place.

I felt an outpouring of emotions as I thought back to the first time my mom took me to get my ears pierced. I had picked out a pair of heart shaped earrings just like those ones.

"Zen you okay?" Liz asked as Patty looked at me blankly.

" Yeah... it's those earrings over there. I bought a pair just like them with my mom." I said with my gaze still on the earrings.

"Get them if they mean so much to you."

"Are you sure?"

Liz nodded in response, with unsteady legs I walked over to where they were and with trembling hands I grabbed them, holding them like my life depended on it. I couldn't believe how a pair of earrings could have such an effect on me.

I tried my best to enjoy the rest of the shopping trip but if I was being honest it was all kind of a blur. I couldn't get that memory out of my mind, it was like a song that had started to skip. It was all so vivid and felt so real. The grin on my mothers face as she watched me pick out the earrings, the way she held my hand as I sat in the chair and braced myself for what was coming. Then as a special treat she took me out for ice cream as a reward for being so brave. The more I thought about it the more home sick I became. I missed my mom, my home, my room. I missed everything, even if I couldn't remember some of it.

After we got back to Kid's I walked down the what seemed to be never ending hallway and to my temporary room. Once inside I closed the door and searched through my bags until I found the pink journal Liz bought for me. I knew if I didn't get my feelings down on paper they would slowly eat me from the inside out. I stood there for a moment trying desperately to hold back tears before walking over to the desk that was on the far side of the room and slowly pulled out the chair. I took a deep breath as I sat down, opened the journal and the package of pencils.


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**I'll keep this short and try not to ramble. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Nightmares**

As I got ready for bed that night thoughts swirled around in mind. A part of me wanted to go back to that small coffee shop and another part wondered if Kid would want to go with me. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach as I thought about him. There was something about his eyes...that I just couldn't get out of my head.

I'm not exactly sure when I fell asleep but as soon as I started dreaming I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. It felt so real. I went back to the day that Kid and the others had found me. I could hear Medusa's voice so clearly, at least I thought it was her. One minute I'm walking down the sidewalk, it's an absolutely beautiful day and the next it appears to be raining. I remember stopping to look up at the sky and then I hear her voice. It's just a whisper at first so I can't make out the words being said. As I concentrate the words become more clear. "Snake Snake... Cobra Cobra." I see what happens next all to clearly, it's as though I'm having an out of body experience as I watch Medusa come up from behind and hit me in the head; then darkness.

"Zen! Zen wake up!"

"No, no please." I scream as I fly out of the bed. I brace myself for the impact as I hit the floor but it never comes.

I open one eye and then the other, only to discover that Kid had caught me. He placed me back on the bed and walked over to the light switch flipping it on. I closed my eyes for a moment, as the light was extremely bright after being in the dark.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kid asked as he turned to me.

I was silent as I tried to compose myself before speaking. The last thing I wanted was my voice to be unsteady.

"The day you found me." I paused, took in a breath and continued. "Except I think it was before you came across me." I said looking down at my hands.

Kid never took his eyes off me as he walked to the side of my bed. I shivered slightly, it felt as though he was starring straight into my soul. When he was within arms length he placed a slender hand on mine. It was a little chilly but quickly warmed as he made contact with me. I'm not sure what made me slide over but as soon as I did Kid sat down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"It's alright to cry Zen." He whispered resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm tired of crying Kid. I shouldn't have any tears left." I said as I began to sob uncontrollably.

"It's going to get better Zen."

"That dream was horrible." I said still sobbing.

Kid didn't say a word, he just let me cry until I had no tears left. When I pulled away my eyes were red and puffy. My hair was sopping wet as well as sticking to the side of my face.

"I'm so sorry Kid. You must think I'm over reacting." I said as I looked away.

He let me stay like that for a moment before placing a hand under my chin, which in turn forced me to look up into his beautiful eyes.

"You're not over reacting. You're stronger than you think." He said gazing into my eyes.

"Strong?" I asked with a clear look of confusion.

" Given everything you've been through... I think you're pretty amazing."

I felt myself blush as the words fell from his lips. What he did next had me questioning if I was awake. Before I had a chance to respond Kid gently pressed his lips against mine. I smiled as I felt his soft lips against mine, sadly as quickly as the kiss had begun it had come to an end. Kid slowly pulled back and as my eyes fluttered open I was surprised to see him looking at me.

I smiled up at him not quite sure what to say. We stayed that way for what felt like hours before I found myself leaning toward him. Kid pulled me close once more, his arms still around me.

I rolled over the next morning wondering when I had fallen asleep. I blinked a few times before sitting up, my head suddenly spinning as the events from last night came back to me. Obliviously I touched my finger to my lips as I remembered Kid kissing me. A grin spread across my face as I got out of bed to start my day.

I quietly began to sing to myself as I turned the shower on and stepped in a minute later. I sighed with relief as the warm water ran down my body, my muscles being sore from the previous night. I tried my best to focus on the good rather than that horrific nightmare about Medusa. One thing I couldn't wrap my mind around was why someone would willingly harm another and feel no remorse.

"Good morning everyone." I said in a sing song voice as I entered the kitchen.

I very carefully made my way to the cabinet to grab a cup. I didn't want to knock anything over and send Kid over the edge. Even though that was true I found myself giggling at the thought.

" Someone is in a good mood." Kid said with a wink as I sat down in the chair next to him.

I looked down slightly embarrassed as I tried to make it seem like I was studying the table. When I did take a moment to study the table I found that it was quite exquisite. It appeared to be made of Mahogany, with that discovery I looked up to find that the cabinets were made of Mahogany as well.

"Would you mind going back to the DWMA?" Kid asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'd love to." I said with bright eyes as I looked at him.


End file.
